1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and process which visually represent a piece of music to be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is said that performance of an musical instrument should preferably be learned since infancy. Unless the infant itself takes interest in the instrument, exercise would not continue so long whenever it exercises and it would soon feel bored, so that however much its parent may try to persuade it to do the effect of its learning does not improve. Therefore a scheme should be devised for causing the infant to feel it delightful to play a musical instrument.
There are conventionally devices in which when learner performs a melody on an electronic musical instrument, LEDs are lighted or voice such as "do", "re", "mi", "fa", etc., are produced in correspondence to the depressed keys. Those devices are suitable for telling the learner a key to be depressed or for the performer to memorize the note name of the depressed key. However, they are not necessarily delightful for infants.
Although, conventionally, music is, of course, one which human being enjoys acoustically, it could widely be used in the form of an interior device if the music is visually enjoyed as well.